


Chalk

by tetila (AwakeMySoul)



Series: Alphabet Challenge [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeMySoul/pseuds/tetila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan should have known the boy was nothing but trouble from the moment on he loudly stumbled into the lecture hall, twenty minutes too late, his bleached blond hair sleep tousled and not one glimmer of guilt on his freckled face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Alphabet Challenge. Kinda!PWP

Dan should have known the boy was nothing but trouble from the moment on he loudly stumbled into the lecture hall, twenty minutes too late, his bleached blond hair sleep tousled and not one glimmer of guilt on his freckled face. Instead the boy threw the group of chuckling, whistling students a smug, arrogant smirk and let the door slam shut behind him with a loud bang before he turned his gaze towards him.

“Sorry, Professor Agger,” he apologised in a hoarse, breathless voice and let the tip of his tongue run across his lips before continuing. “I overslept.”  
The bluish red mark peeking out from underneath the collar of his white button-down shirt left nothing to the imagination about why exactly the boy was too late.

Shameless.

“How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Mr. Torres. Now, if you’ll take your seat.” 

Dan feared he didn’t let enough authority slip into his voice when Torres only threw him a bright smile, one that made the soft skin around his eyes crinkle at the corners, before he moved slowly towards the only free seat in the front row. Dan didn’t miss the way he let his hips sway just a little as he did so. 

Downright-self satisfied and obvious.

He almost felt the need to roll his eyes at the behaviour of his student but managed to keep his expression unreadable as he continued his lecture about the Gas-Vapor Phase Equilibrium and tried to ignore the hint of pale, tempting naked skin that showed when Torres stretched his arms over his head, letting his shirt ride up. Fucking tease. 

In the end the lecture seemed endless and filled with flashes of tongue and lips against caps of pens and Dan thought the tension between them must surely be obvious to everyone in the room. But eventually it was over. Finally.

Students piled out of the classroom, some of them waving at him as they left, and while Dan smiled goodbye at each of them, he was painfully aware of Torres still sitting in his seat, felt his eyes lingering on him, a prickling sensation on the back of his neck.

“Mr. Torres,” he finally addressed his student when the last person had left the room. 

“Professor,” the boy answered, a mischievous grin spreading on his face as he walked towards the door an turned the lock with a soft click before he moved back into his space until there were only bare inches between them. 

Fucking beautiful, Dan thought. “Fernando –”

“I know,” Fernando answered. His breath hot and moist in the space between their lips made Dan shudder as a spike of arousal surged through him. 

“We can’t do this here.” His own voice was thick and he felt his stomach twist in contorted anticipation.

“You shouldn’t have let me sleep this morning, but you did.” Fernando slowly ran his hand up the front of Dan’s button-down and stopped at the collar. “I would have liked a second round.”

Oh that little minx. Two could play that game, Dan thought as he caught the hand sneaking under his shirt with his own. “Sorry, princess, but you were out of it.”

A scowl formed on Fernando’s face. “Fuck you! I was not – ” 

Dan shut him up with a kiss, and it was all too much teeth and tongue as he put a hand on that delicious ass and squeezed. 

“Just take your pants off, Nando. If we're going to do this here, then we’re doing this my way.”

“Arsehole.” Fernando replied, but nonetheless moved to open his jeans, nimble fingers popping up the button and pulling the zipper and Dan couldn’t help but watch, entranced. 

“Let me.” Dan grabbed Fernando’s hips, leading him backwards and crowded him against the blackboard, causing it to clatter and shake loudly under the impact of their weight. 

A soft ‘umpf’ escaped the blond, and when Dan let his eyes roam over his freckled face, he saw a pink blush forming along the bridge of Fernando’s nose. A picture that, along with the way he bit his lips, screamed of an innocence that shouldn’t even be possible because after all it had been Fernando’s art of seduction that had started it all. 

Dan gripped Fernando’s hips and slipped his thumps under the hem of his shirt, letting them run over the rise of the boy’s hip bones, tracing them slowly. 

"Come on, Dan, we don’t have time," the Spaniard whined, his voice throaty and rough. "I want you to fuck me." 

Dan swallowed hard before he hooked his fingers in Fernando’s pants and underwear and pulled them down with a sharp tug. Leaning in he crushed his lips to Fernando's, moaning deeply when the other man’s tongue eagerly connected with his. Heat and want built in his stomach with such a force he just couldn’t wait anymore. 

With a short twist of his hands he turned Fernando’s body and pressed him chest first against the blackboard, not caring about the chalk smearing on Fernando’s clothes and skin. He cursed under his breath when he realized he had nothing he could use as lube.

“Dan, fuck, what are you waiting for?” Fernando moaned against the board, obscenely squirming and pushing back against him. “Just use spit. Should be enough after last night.”

The words alone made Dan’s dick twitch excitedly, he coated his fingers with a good amount and brought them to the delicate circle of muscles, carefully pushing his index finger deep into Fernando’s body. The other man had been right, the muscles were still tight around his finger but relaxed almost instantly at his touch.

Dan couldn’t help but moan at the sensations when he pushed a second and then a third finger inside the tight heat. His middle finger must have grazed Fernando’s prostate, because the other man gasped and bucked deeper into the thrusts of his hand.

“God damn it, Dan, do it, now!” There was a fine trace of chalk powder on Fernando’s cheek, and before Dan knew what he was doing he closed the space between their faces and let his tongue lick over it until the only thing left was a wet stripe on Fernando’s cheek. Then suddenly Fernando’s mouth was up close, so close and distracting that Dan just had to lean in for an eager, wet kiss. Fernando whimpered and gasped into his mouth and his leg moved to allow him some more room as Dan withdrew his fingers to line himself up. 

A moan escaped Fernando and Dan saw how he clenched his fingers around the top edge of the backboard for support as Dan pushed inside his tight heat with one practiced roll of his hips. The move drove them both against the blackboard and made it rattle loudly, the sound mixing in the air with Fernando’s chocked groans and his own uneven breathing, and Dan couldn’t help but whine when Fernando pushed his hips back in request for more. 

He placed a last quick kiss on Fernando’s mouth, drew him up by the hips for a better angle before giving in to the needs of his body and forced himself deeper inside him, filling him up with every deep and hard thrust. Dan moved his hips erratically, needing this to be fast and hard, and the loud muffled groan and the clenching around his cock told him unmistakably that Fernando didn’t expect it to be any other way.

“Please, please, please,” the blond chanted underneath him. His face looked sweaty and hot as some more of the chalk underneath him got smudged from his hands and face, the white powdery spots in stark contrast to Fernando’s red skin, dotting it like it wanted to tell him a story. 

A new shiver of lust spread through Dan’s body and he couldn’t help but fasten his thrusts, fucking Fernando deeper and harder, relishing in the mewling sounds falling from the blond’s throat as he pushed them closer to their climax. 

Immediately Dan reached around Fernando’s body, wrapping his hand around his throbbing length and he was rewarded with a loud, deep groan from the other man. But it didn’t matter anymore. With three searchingly deep thrusts Fernando was coming into his hand and between his fingers, hot and wet, clenching tightly around him while pushing back against him. It was all too much, a sensation overload, and when he came, Dan could not keep himself from moaning loudly into Fernando’s nape while he milked himself dry with soft, shallow thrusts against Fernando’s arse.

Dan’s body was shaking, slowly coming down from his orgasm, the adrenalin slowly decreasing to a normal level as he slowly detached himself from Fernando and quickly pulled up his pants before softly turning Fernando’s boneless body, helping the other man with his clothes. 

“You okay?” he asked the boy, who was looking like he still was a little dazed from his release and only nodded in return with a slightly dopy smile. 

Chuckling, Dan let his thumbs and fingers run over the traces of the chalk on Fernando’s face, rubbing at them until they weren’t visible anymore. The other man hummed contently at his touch before pulling him down and into a kiss. 

They were taking their time now, gentler and slower than before, just enjoying each other’s taste and warmth. With a last little stolen kiss Dan finally pulled back to catch Fernando’s eyes with his own. 

“Just six months. The moment you hold that fucking degree in your hands I’ll walk up to you and show everyone you’re off the market,” he told Fernando in a low voice, brushing some of his blond hair out of his face and behind his ears. 

The other man just smiled at him before answering quietly, “And I wouldn’t want it any other way. I just want to be able to hold your hand outside of your apartment.”

Dan knew what Fernando meant and it pained him every time he had to ignore him or act like he didn’t really know him. He softly placed a kiss on Fernando’s cheek.

“Just six months,” he repeated. 

“Yeah. Just six months,” was the answer and he felt Fernando firmly squeeze his hand.

They would be okay, Dan knew that. Now he just had to do something about that chalk powder on Fernando’s back.

~The End~


End file.
